A communications protocol may be a system of digital message formats and rules for exchanging those messages in or between computing systems and in telecommunications. File transfer protocol (FTP) is a communications protocol used to transfer files from one host to another host. The hosts may be at the same location or at different locations a great distance apart. Unique FTP clients may present their own unique set of FTP commands to users.